


Spring in the Floating World

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artists, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape admires shunga art and decides he deserves a piece all for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring in the Floating World

